


Idol Kuroo Tulfo in Action

by sinangag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Haikyuu filo au, Idol Kuroo lang malakas, M/M, Mpreg, Tulfo au, baliw na asawa si bokuto, baliw rin si akaashi, baliw sa isa't isa yieee, emo mode pa nga, eren jaeger cameo;), filo au, ikaw parin pala ang hinahanap parapa, pinabili ng hotdog pero footlong ang binili, puro tsukki!!
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinangag/pseuds/sinangag
Summary: "Okay. Eto nga ho idol yung huling sumbong at aksyon ngayong araw. Inirereklamo ho ni Bokuto Keiji ang kanyang asawa na si Bokuto Koutaro, sa pagiging irresponsableng ama sa dalawa nilang anak. Umaakto daw po itong parang bata kaysa sa mga anak nila, at nakakalimutan pang bumili ng pagkain pag galing ito sa practice ng volleyball. Eto na ho sila." Report ni Toruu RomanSumakit agad ang ulo ni Idol Kuroo sa narinig na sumbong.Or, Ang drama ni Keiji sa pagbili ng kanyang asawa ng footlong instead na hotdog.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Idol Kuroo Tulfo in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: cursing and harsh words (typical na naririnig sa tulfo, if u find it offensive I'm sorry)
> 
> Nanonood lang ako ng tulfo and as a haikyuu fan na lahat ng ginagawa ay nirerelate ang bokuaka, ginawa ko to habang nanonood. Kung may nakakabasa man nito paano kayo napadpad dito HAHAHA

"Sige po ser Tobio inuulit ko po, ipapakausap po kayo off-air para maayos nyo yan ni Shoyo. Sawamura, ipakonsulta niyo kay Attorney Ushijima ah. Sige. Sige na." Pagpapalis ni Idol Kuroo sa dalawang may nakakasakit na ulong reklamo.

"Sighhh. Okay Toruu ano ang huling kaso?" Tanong ni idol sa kanang kamay nya sa radyo.

"Okay. Eto nga ho idol yung huling sumbong at aksyon ngayong araw. Inirereklamo ni Bokuto Keiji ang kanyang asawa na si Bokuto Koutaro, sa pagiging irresponsableng ama sa dalawa nilang anak. Umaakto daw po itong parang bata kaysa sa mga anak nila, at nakakalimutan pang bumili ng pagkain pag galing ito sa practice ng volleyball. Eto na ho sila." Report ni Toruu Roman 

Sumakit agad ang ulo ni Idol Kuroo sa narinig na sumbong. 

"Hi po ser idol tulpo." Keiji greeted miserably pero hint ang galit sa mukha nya.

"Okay Mister Bokuto Keiji ano po ang reklamo nyo?"

"Eto po kasing asawa ko—"

"KEIJIII PLS PATAWARIN MO NA KOO!! ToT" Putol ng kanyang asawa sa kabilang side ng studio booth.

"Tumahimik ka jan! Hindi—"

"Okay mga Sir kalma po muna tayo ano. Ser Koutaro pagsalitain po muna natin ang asawa niyo para maayos na to okay?" Pigil ni idol kuroo sa dalawa. Ayaw niya magstart itong nagsisigawan.

Ano ba yan. Kakarambol lang nung Tobio at Shoyo ganito na naman sa panghuling kaso?? Kuroo deserves a bottle of wine after this. Char, San Mig lang sapat na.

"Opo ser Kuroo :(((" Koutarou agrees looking dejected. 

"Sige ser Keiji proceed."

"Eto po kasing asawa ko kung umarte mas bata pa sa mga anak namin. Nakita mo yon ser?? Mas malala pa yan madalas. Pagod na pagod nako hindi ko man lang mapanood nang maayos yung ibang natutulpo dahil sa gurang na yan!! Yung mga anak namin umaarte narin na parang siya minsan. Tapos nung isang buwan syang wala, hindi man lang nagpadala para sa mga bata! Gutom na gutom kami ser buti nanjan yung kumare kong si Tsukki—" 

"Ah tsukki yung asawa ko?" familliar siya omg

"Ha? Asawa mo yun ser?"

"Joke lang sige yun lang ba ang reklamo?" Tumango naman si keiji at inabutan ni Yaku ng tubig dahil mukhang di ito huminga sa reklamo.

"Totoo ba to ser Koutaro na umaarte kang parang bata at—"

"Idol:(((( di po:((" Koutarou pouted. 

"Naku po. Totoo nga. Pero yung isang buwan kang di nagpadala nasaan ka ba non?"

"Idol Kuroo nandun po ako sa Cebu para sa match namin di po ako makapagpadala kasi nabili ko po lahat ng sahod ko ng mga pasalubong sa anak namin. Tska nag iwan naman po ako ng 30,000 kay mahal nun—"

"WAG mo ko matawag tawag na mahal wala kang karapatan!!--" umi-straight ng upo si Keiji na galit na galit.

"Edi mundo? : DD" gagong sambit ng asawa nya.

"Sungalngalin kita jan—"

"Baby??"

"Argh gago bahala ka jan." Keiji rolled his eyes while folding his arms like he's so tired of his husband's shits.

"Teka lang po mga ser ayos na po ba kayo?" Idol Kuroo asked.

"OPO! :D"

"HINDE!!!" 

they said in unison and Koutarou's face turned ": ((" while Keiji's turned ">:[["

"Okay ser bakit naman po kasi hindi kayo nagpadala—ay, mister keiji eh nag iwan naman po pala ng 30,000 hindi po ba sapat yun?"

"Hindi naman sapat yun kung hinahanap siya ng mga anak nya! Ako yung nandito at iniwan pero siya yung hinahanap. Ako yung nagmamakahirap—"

"Mahal este baby, diba nagtatawagan naman tayo nun gabi gabi—"

"MAAYOS NAMAN PALA KAYO BAT KAYO NAGPAPATULFO!!" singhal ni Idol.

Jusko wala nang pake si Idol Kuroo sa reputasyon niya. Parang timang tong dalawang to.

"Hindi ser nirereklamo ko lang to para tumigil na mag emo mode! Nagagaya siya ng mga anak niya. Buong buhay ko pinagtitiisan ko yan ser kuroo! Tanungin nyo pa si Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Teka ako yun ah."

"Tanga di to Haikyuu." 

"Okay okay. Ser, totoo po ba nag eemo mode po kayo buong buhay nyo?"

"Idol, di naman po namin problema lagi yun. Sabi nya nga po nung kasal namin, mahal na mahal nya ako kahit isang milyong emo mode pa itapon ko pero ngayon nagrereklamo siya—"

"Ah ganon!!—"

"Hinde!! Babyy di na ako mag-eemo mode promise—"

"Oh nagpromise na ho sya ser Keiji. Tungkol naman dun sa umuwi siya na walang ulam ano po yun?" putol ni Idol kay Koutarou.

"Ser promise nakalimutan ko lang po yun kasi intense yung practice namin—"

"KOUTARO KAHIT KAILAN. Kahit kailan di kita kinalimutan! Lahat ng sinasabi mo sakin ginagawa ko para satin!! Simpleng pang ulam lang ng mga anak mo kinalimutan mo pa? HA?? ANO DI MO NA KAMI MAHAL??" Sigaw na iyak ni Keiji while dramatically clutching his chest.

"Keijii pls wag ka umiyak!! T 0 T" Koutarou whined while standing to go to his husband's side. Whined. Who the fuck top partner whines to his bottom partner??? 

"Ser jan ka lang po. Naku oy Yaku bigyan mo to ng tissue at isa pang tubig. Eh ser Koutarou bakit mo naman kasi kinalimutan." Tawag niya kay Koutarou who looks dejected.

"Ser di ko naman po sinasadya—"

"Lahat nalang di mo sinasadya!! Ser naalala ko po nung pinabili ko siya ng hatdog, anong binili niya?? PUTLONG!! Ganyan po yan ka inutil ser Kuroo itanong nyo pa po kay Tsukki" sigaw ng asawa

Bat ba 'to sigaw nang sigaw at putangina bat kase footlong yung binigay. Idol Kuroo tried his hardest to restrain himself from laughing. Even Toruu and their staffs snickered.

Idol Kuroo snorted. "Okay po bakit naman kase..kase hotdog yung pinapabili sainyo s-ser binilhan mo footlong? Hahahaha" Idol Kuroo said gaping his breath. God, this couple.

"Idol. Idol. Hahaha sabi ng netizen natin, 'idol pinaglalaruan ka ata. Pumunta lang jan para ireklamo yung footlong na binili ng asawa hahahah.' mula kay Eren Jaeger." basa ni Toruu sa comments habang natatawa ang bibig.

"Ser ganito kasi yun, wala na pong hotdog nun kaya footlong ang binili ko. Pwede naman yun hatiin sa gitna mahal diba?" Koutarou explained na mukhang iiyak na.

"Oo nga naman ser Keiji hahahah" Tawa ni Idol.

"Pati Idol kala ko kasi mas mahaba prefer ng asawa ko tanong nyo pa po kay Tsukki yun po talaga prefer ng asawa ko—" pagpapaliwanag ulit ni Koutarou.

"O sige Kenma ilagay mo sa linya etong si Tsukishima Kei." Utos ni Idol. Sino ba si Tsukki? Kanina pa binabanggit.

"Hello Tsukishima Kei?"

"Hello po Idol Kuroo." Sambit sa linya ni Kei.

"Oh wow ganda ng boses. Ahem. Uhm, sir Kei totoo po ba itong mga sinasabi ni ser Keiji patungkol sa kanyang asawa?" tanong ni Idol.

"Naku sir. Baliw po yang mga yan sa isa't isa wag niyo na po pansinin yan si Keiji. Gawa gawa lang ng istorya yan kasi buntis po yan.—"

"Oh buntis ka pala?" putol na tanong ni Idol kay Keiji

"Di mo naman tinanong Idol."

"— pero totoo pong may pagka inutil yan si Koutarou kaya footlong ang nabili. Pagbatiin niyo nalang po yan sir Kuroo." pagtatapos ni Kei

"As you wish, Tsukki." malanding sambit ni Idol at nag-wink pa.

Di pa pala na-end ang linya at nakarinig ng shuffles of movements and other voice.

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Sambit ni Kei

"Sorry Tsukki." sabi ng isang lalaking boses. 

*toot-toot*

Di nalang pinansin ni idol and rested his chin on his intertwined forehand.

"Oh ano na po sir ang gusto nyong mangyari sa inyong dalawa?" 

"Ser Idol isa lang naman po ang gusto" sagot ni Koutarou.

"Ikaw ang nirereklamo tumahimik ka."

"Bigay ko number ni Tsukki sayo Idol Kuroo."

"Oh sige ser Koutaro, ano po ang gusto nyong mangyari?"

"Ser gusto ko lang naman pong bumalik ang mundo ko." : (

"Anong mundo yan sir?"

"Yung asawa ko po." B-))

Sfx: ikaw parin pala ang hinahanap parapa~

Nagslow-mo ang kilig ni Keiji at nagsmirk with wink si Koutarou sakanya habang nagpplay ang kanta. Yiee.

"Oh sige bati na ba kayo sir Keiji?" Idol Kuroo ask assured.

"Opo ser Kuroo salamat po" Si Koutarou ang sumagot.

"Oh sige mag yakapan nga kayo kung- oh! Buntis ka nga! ilang buwan na yan?" tumayo na si Keiji.

"6 months Idol, lika na baby." sagot ulit ni Koutarou na niyakap siya. Keiji hugged back.

"Oh isa ngang kiss jan." Toruu snickered then the couple kissed.

"Yieeee sige na Sawamura pakihatid na to sa labas. Ser Koutaro yung number ah." 

"Kay ser Kenma nyo na kunin hahaha." Tawa ni Koutarou while Sawamura's guiding them. Ay oo nga noh kay Kenma. ABA—

Tuluyan nang umalis ang mag asawa. Nakita pa ni Idol ang pagbuhat ni Koutarou sa dalawa nilang anak na lalaki gamit ang malalaki nitong braso. Ang isang anak ay gray buhok at isa ay black. Sinama pa nila ang anak nila dito, baliw naman pala talaga tong mag asawang to sinayang pa oras ni Idol.

"Wooh grabe yun Toruu ano? Buntis pala itong si Keiji" Idol Kuroo exhaled.

"Oo nga idol nagulat ang mga netizens may plot twist daw ayon kay Miya Atsumu." basa ni Toruu sa comments, smiling.

"Wow lodi tulfo magkakalovelife na! Sabi ni Tanaka Ryuunosuke." 

"Grabe yon ginawang Face to Face ang Idol Kuroo in Action hahaha. Sabi ni Terushima Yuuji."

"Ano ba yan kala ko maghihiwalay na pero ang sweet pala sa huli. Sabi ni Iwaizumi Hajime— teka, ha? i-iwa chan?? Nanonood ka ngayon??" Toruu blushed and Idol Kuroo saw Kenma's signal of overtime. Then remembered Kita's warning about overtiming today.

"Tsk Toruu. Tama na yan bawal daw overtime ngayon sabi ni Kita."

"Ah oo nga sabi ko nga. Ayon po mga kapatid, ang mga kaso ngayong araw. Wag niyo pong kalimutan mag-subscribe sa YouTube channel ni Idol na 120 million subscribers na ngayon! Ako po si Toruu Roman ng Idol Kuroo Tulfo in Action mabuhay po tayong lahat." Ngingiting sambit ni Toruu.

"At Kuroo Tulfo, maraming salamat sa panonood mabuhay po tayong mga pilipino." Idol Kuroo saluted with his two fingers then winked.

/Idol Kuroo Tulfo In Action song plays/

Ano man ang sumbong na dala~~

Basta sa idol Kuroo in action~~

/unskippable ads/

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic inspired u tell me so i can read it and plug here! Thanks for reading. leave a comment and kudos if u want, kung ayaw mo babagsak ka this sem char hahaha.
> 
> This is my 2nd fic in ao3 also. First is a TanaKiyo pinoy love story, Kasal-kasalan sa Bahay-bahayan. And my nagawa akong kabobohan dun kaya gusto ko nalang maging hotdog. Check that out if u want:')
> 
> That's all chikahan tayo sa comments ;3


End file.
